


Conquered

by morganapendragon_queenofcamelot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, Merlin - Freeform, Morgana Pendragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganapendragon_queenofcamelot/pseuds/morganapendragon_queenofcamelot
Summary: Morgana conquers Camelot at the end of Season 4 and the reader decides to escape, but is hunted down by the queen.
Relationships: Morgana/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Conquered

You watch from the citadel's window as the lower town burns. Word has it that Morgana Pendragon is responsible for the attack, as she's coveted the throne of Camelot for over a year now. You'd heard she had actually been on the throne for a week or so last year, but thankfully you had been away visiting your mother at that time. It was said the young sorceress took after Uther.

Honestly, it was hard to believe; at least for you since you had worked in the castle for years now. Morgana had always been such a kind and gentle soul; the kind of person everyone likes to be around. She respected everyone, even the servants, so to think that she was now a witch with a heart of stone was hard for you.

You are dragged out of your thoughts by the loud sound of footsteps coming up the hall. You immediately hide behind one of the columns by the side of the hall, just in time to see a group of Southrons march by. Once they are gone, you move back to the window and see knights and people fleeing. This could only mean one thing; the citadel had been taken.

Upon seeing this, you decide its better to follow the people and the surviving knights into the Darkling Woods before its too late. You successfully manage to sneak through the citadel without being spotted, cautiously walking out the door. You see a band of Southrons approaching and rush to hide behind the horse statue in the middle of the staircase. Once you are sure the coast is clear, you lift the hood of your cloak over your head and run into the empty courtyard.

Unknown to you however, Morgana has been carefully watching everything from the window of what used to be King Arthur's room. The sorceress watches as you dash through the courtyard and easily make it into was used to be the lower town, your red cloak waving behind you. She alerts her troops, commanding some of her men to chase you, and then heads downstairs to the throne room to wait for your arrival.

* * * * * * * *

You stumble through the thick foliage of the woods, your cloak already badly torn after constantly getting caught in branches. You haven't encountered any citizens or knights of Camelot so far and you are beginning to wonder whether you are lost. Just as you think that at least you're safe from the Southron invasion, you hear the sound of a group of horses approaching.

You turn back to see a group of around seven Southrons approaching; you have to do something, and fast. You run into the thick bushes beside you, knowing that the Southrons won't be able to pass through with their horses, but you're too slow and the soldiers have already seen your bright red cloak. The men stop their horses and dismount, following you into the bushes. You struggle through the thick vegetation, your pace slowed greatly, but at least you know it is now possible to outrun the soldiers without their horses.

Much to your disgrace however, as you exit the bushes onto the other side of the path, you bump right into another group of Southrons. The men easily restrain you and force you onto one of their horses, hollering at the Southrons who were chasing you through the bushes:

"We got her!"

This sends a chill through your whole body. Had Morgana sent the soldiers specifically after you or just after everyone who had fled Camelot in general? Either way, as you lay over the horse's shoulders with your hands tied behind you back, you cry silently all the way back to Camelot. You dread to think what cruel punishment Morgana has prepared for you.

* * * * * * * *

You arrive back at the citadel faster than you would have liked, the Southrons moving you off the horse and leading you inside. You are quickly ushered into the throne room, where Morgana is already sitting on the throne. Her black lace dress cascades all the way down to her feet, her curls loose and messy along with a small braid on her right side. The soldiers nearly have to push you down the aisle towards Morgana, untying your hands once you are before her and slamming you down onto your knees.

You spare the soldiers one last, nervous glance as they back away before sheepishly turning your gaze to Morgana. She looks down on you from her throne, her power-filled, fierce eyes seeming to pierce deep into your soul. You turn your gaze back to the floor after a few seconds, no longer being able to withstand the intense eye contact.

"Leave us," Morgana orders the Southrons, "No one is to enter."

Your hear the soldiers walk out and the door to the throne room close. You keep your eyes glued on the floor, too scared to look up at Morgana. You can feel her still looking down on you and after a few seconds, you hear her stand up. You can’t help the small tremble that leaves your body as you hear the clicking of Morgana’s high-heeled boots come closer and closer. Soon, the sorceress’ boots and the hem of her dress appear before your eyes; you don’t dare look up. Instead, you keep your gaze lowered and try your best not to shake with fear as Morgana circles you, much like a predator would circle its prey.

"Stand," Morgana orders after a few seconds of circling you.

You obey, struggling to get up with your trembling legs. As soon as you stand, the sorceress takes hold of your chin and lifts it so she can have a proper look at you.

"So beautiful," she says, running her hand hand down your cheek before releasing her hold on your chin, "Even from far away."

You lower your gaze back to the ground and wonder whether Morgana has always had eyes for you. You'd spotted each other several times in the castle's hallways, but that had been many years ago. You never thought anything of Morgana's smiles. Besides, what would the king's ward want with a servant like you?

You nearly jump when you feel Morgana's hands wrap around your waist, pulling you closer to her until your bodies are pressed against one another. You look up at her, giving her a questioning glance, but Morgana just ignores this and pulls you in for a kiss. You freeze, not knowing how to react as the sorceress' tongue presses against your lips demanding entry to your mouth. You knew same gender relationships were not uncommon, but they were far from accepted. Yet, this just felt so right.

Morgana's hands trail up and down your sides tentatively. You melt under her touch and allow her tongue into your mouth, which desperately pushes in and explores every corner of your mouth. You moan into the kiss as one of Morgana's hands move down to your ass, giving it a light squeeze before slightly dipping between your legs. Her hand remains there without moving. Eventually, Morgana breaks the kiss.

"Go over to the side of throne," she commands, her voice a tiny bit gentler than before.

You do as she asks and walk over to the throne, stepping towards its left side, you body facing it. You give Morgana an uncertain look, unsure if this is what she wanted. She gives you a small nod and walks over to stand behind you, turning you to face her. The sorceress chants a spell and your clothes are immediately pulled off your body, leaving you completely exposed to her.

Before you can even try to cover yourself or do anything, Morgana flips you around and pushes you towards the throne, roughly bending you over the armrest. Your stomach is pressed against the cold wood as you anxiously wait for what you know is about to happen. You know you shouldn't, women were expected to save themselves until marriage, but you now felt an odd attraction towards Morgana, which you had never felt towards a man. Besides, it didn't seem like Morgana was going to accept a no. Nobody had to know about what you'd done either.

The sorceress rests one of her hands on your lower back, the other sliding between your wet folds. Morgana ghosts her fingers over your folds, teasing you and making you wetter. You desperately try to move back and grind onto her fingers, but Morgana just pulls away and rewards your actions with a hard smack to your ass. You jump and let out a soft whimper, clearly not expecting that.

When you are still once again, Morgana continues. Her long fingers move up and down your folds, rubbing them softly and causing you to moan. Your folds are soon drenched and you desperately want Morgana to rub harder.

"Please... Morgana," you beg, but you are interrupted by Morgana placing another cruelly sharp slap to your behind.

"Is that how you're supposed to address me?" Morgana scolds.

"No," you simply reply, another smack resonating through the throne room upon the incomplete answer. You catch Morgana's hint and continue, "No, my lady."

You are certain that Morgana's hands are now perfectly marked on both of your butt cheeks, but the spanking just turns you on even more. The sorceress then proceeds to gather your wetness with her fingers, your pussy making audible noises as she roughly rubs your folds. Morgana rubs her index and middle fingers with her thumb, smirking at how wet you are for her. Sensing that you are a virgin, she turns you over on the throne so you are facing upwards, eager to see your reaction at being penetrated for the first time.

Morgana gathers some more of your wetness to make sure you take her fingers in easily enough before inserting the first finger. It feels weird, but it doesn't hurt. Morgana moves her finger around, then inserts the second one, making you wince and tense up. The sorceress moves both fingers around and occasionally scissors them. Eventually, you get used to the feeling and relax.

Morgana begins pumping her fingers in and out of you, slowly at first, but when she hears your moans she gets rougher. She slowly pulls her fingers out before shoving them back in all the way to the knuckles. The sorceress does so repeatedly, your orgasm growing quickly. Morgana knows this and purposefully pulls her fingers out completely just to see your reaction.

You let out a whine, but before you can say anything, Morgana rams her fingers back into you as far as they may go. Despite the roughness, it doesn't hurt as you have already gotten used to her fingers. She skillfully curls her fingers, roughly rubbing against your spot. You can't hold your release anymore, coming all over Morgana's fingers.

The sorceress pulls her fingers out, looking down at the small amount of blood smeared on them. Morgana smiles to herself at finding her suspicions were true, proud and satisfied at being your first. She wipes the blood, along with your cum, on your inner thigh. You then watch as Morgana says an enchantment, instantly removing all of her clothes.

You grow nervous as you watch Morgana stroke her member; she is huge and girthy as well. Eventually, Morgana places her member against your folds, rubbing it around to collect your wetness. You then feel her cock press against your entrance and her other hand hold onto your waist. She begins to thrust into you and at first it doesn't hurt, but as she eases her head inside you feel a painful pinch.

You wince and close your eyes, trying to relax, but it's hard when Morgana keeps pushing until she's all the way in. The sorceress is rough, but she allows you some time to get used to the burning feeling, groaning softly at how tight you are. Eventually, Morgana begins to pull out before going back in, your tight muscles slowing her down. This time, you feel a tiny ember of pleasure, letting out a soft moan.

Morgana continues her normal pace and soon, the pain gives way to pleasure. You look up at her and she knows perfectly well what you want. Morgana looks down at you with a wicked smirk; she wasn't going to make it that easy.

"Use your words," she threatens, "Or you won't get anything from me."

"Please, faster," you moan out as Morgana continues without breaking pace.

"Only on one condition," Morgana says, clearly enjoying her power.

"Anything, I'll do anything!" you exclaim wihtout hesitation. Morgana delivers a sudden, sharp slap to your inner thigh.

"Listen first. It's never a good idea to agree to unknown terms," she lectures, "I'll go faster, but you can't cum until I say so. If you do then you'll be punished for it. Do you understand?"

You nod, the thought of Morgana punishing you no longer holding any fear for you. The idea of whatever the sorceress will do, perhaps spank you, just excites you even more. You are driven out of your thoughts when you feel Morgana's tight grip on your hips as she pulls you towards her, your waist now resting on the throne's armrest and giving Morgana a deeper angle into you. The sorceress' hold on your hips remains as she begins thrusting into you faster.

Your cunt squelches loudly as Morgana relentlessly pounds into you, her large cock stretching you deliciously. You moan loudly along with the witch's grunts. She holds onto your waist and pulls you towards her with each thrust, slamming you all the way down her cock. Morgana never stops hitting your spot and you soon feel your orgasm growing. The sorceress never slacks or slows, and soon you are close to your release.

"My lady," you pant out, "May I please cum?"

"No," Morgana commands as she looks you right in the eye, "Hold it."

With that, Morgana thrusts into you more violently than before, holding onto the opposite armrest as she rails you and nearly lays down on top of you with each movement. Despite this, her perfect pace never falters and you feel as if you are going explode from holding back your orgasm. You desperately look up at Morgana, but she shakes her head and continues her brutal pace. After several more thrusts and just as you are about to cum, Morgana finally gives you permission.

"Come for me, darling," she demands as she gives one last ram all the way into you.

You finally let it all out, seeing stars behind your closed eyelids and coating Morgana's cock with your cum. The sorceress also has her release, her warm seed coating your walls. Morgana remains inside you up to the hilt for a few seconds before pulling out and getting dressed. You remain on the throne, trying your best to calm down after such a rush of adrenaline. After you've taken a few deep breaths, you suddenly feel Morgana's fingers plunge into you.

You lift up your head at Morgana, who just smirks and continues fingering you. She keeps taking away orgasm after orgasm from you until you are too tender and worn out. All the while the sorceress has given you smirks, clearly enjoying having her fun with you. She allows you to retrieve your clothes and put them back on. You look at her expectantly.

"Go on," she says, "Finish whatever chores you were doing earlier and get yourself cleaned up."

You stare at Morgana. She couldn't seriously expect you to go on about your night after everything that had happened.

"What are you waiting for?" Morgana asks, "I expect you in my chambers later tonight with all your work done. And don't make me send my men to get you."

You smile at Morgana, knowing exactly what she meant. You knew she couldn't get enough of you, even if she would be the last to admit it, and in a way you enjoyed this. You curtsy Morgana and walk out of the throne room, excited about later tonight. It seemed like Camelot hadn't been Morgana's only conquest tonight.


End file.
